


【哈德】来打架呀！

by huaer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Top Harry Potter, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaer/pseuds/huaer
Summary: 点梗文：老流氓哈X缺乏性常识德简介：趁着打架的时候哈利把德压住吃豆腐，又摸胸又打屁股，德感觉不对劲还骗他，“这是麻瓜的打架方式你们纯血不懂。”，把小龙欺负到眼泪汪汪大骂麻瓜粗鲁低俗。甚至做到全套了德还以为自己是以奇怪的方式挨了揍，直到怀孕才知道是怎么回事。德拉科绝对不会知道在他去找哈利波特茬的时候，那个人的脑子里面都在想着些什么可怕的事情。余震梗来源：lof评论—————避雷预警：双性！！！贫乳不平乳。露骨肉。很涩很黄，全程车，pwp，非常ooc，受不了感到不适请快跑。预警打好了，可别骂我（害pia）
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	【哈德】来打架呀！

马尔福又来找茬了，哈利看着眼前洋洋得意来挑衅的人，却是走了神。

他的视线从马尔福的脸上，慢慢移到他的脖子上。

白皙的脖颈因为少年扬着下巴的原因而完全暴露在眼前，小巧的喉结随着说话滚动着，哈利感到嗓子变得有点干。

他的视线忍不住再往下走去，但很可惜，想象中绝对会很精致的锁骨被衬衣挡住了。

想把他的衣服扯开……

然后在那雪白的脖子上，在精致的锁骨上，留下一个个痕迹……

他的皮肤那么白，印上印记一定很好看吧。

哈利的眸色慢慢变深。

如果被他贯穿了，眼前的这个色厉内荏的是绝对会哭的吧。

到时候那双灰蓝色的漂亮眸子会浸满水光，一定很漂亮。

现在正嚣张的对他嚷嚷的小嘴在那个时候就只能吐出破碎的呻吟和求饶……

哦，该死的，他又硬了。

这真是太折磨人了。

日常来找死对头茬的德拉科永远都不会想到在他对面的人的脑子里在想着些什么可怕的事情。

哈利喜欢德拉科马尔福，他在很早以前就意识到了。

在他无数次看着马尔福看呆以后，在他脑子里面控制不住的浮出一个个过分想法的时候，他就不得不承认自己对马尔福动了情。

还记得当他把这件事告诉罗恩和赫敏的时候，那两个人有趣的反应……

好吧，回到现在，他又看呆了。

马尔福是不是又变好看了？

他到底怎么长得，一个男的怎么长得这么漂亮。

啧，想日。

那边德拉科嚣张的放完话，结果半天没有等到哈利的哪怕一个生气眼神的回应，顿时他就更不爽了，一个箭步上前逼近哈利，“怎么？吓得不敢说话了吗破特？”

哈利回过神来，看着把脸凑的近到都快要亲到他的人，鼻尖微动，淡淡的香甜味道就飘了过来。

见鬼的，连身上的味道都这么香，这真的不是在勾引自己快点吃掉他吗？

哈利认为自己再忍下去一定是哪里有问题，他必须尽快把人搞到手了，不然他肯定会憋出毛病来的。

心思一转，哈利的声音却很平静的说道，“你也就嘴上功夫厉害，敢动手吗马尔福？”

德拉科哪里忍的了被波特质疑，哈利稍稍一激他就立刻炸了毛上了勾，魔杖从袖子里划出指向哈利，“谁怕你，来啊！”

说着一个恶作剧魔咒就要使出，却不想哈利的动作比他更快一步。

哈利根本就没拿出魔杖，因为德拉科离得太近了，他直接抓住他的手腕向外一扭，轻轻一带就把人带进了自己的怀里，抱了个满怀，而那根魔杖此时也没办法对准他了。

哈利抱着人满足的偷偷的喟叹了一声，一个转身将人压在了旁边的墙上。

德拉科感觉到自己被波特压制住了，他开始奋力的挣扎，然而根本没有什么用，波特的力气大的惊人，他完全悍卫不动。

哈利趁机把人抱紧，手不安分的开始游走在了德拉科的身上。

在外人看来，两个人此时正扭打在一起，而救世主那边显然正占据着上风，而实际上，也确实是这样的。

德拉科一直在奋力的挣扎想要抓到一个空隙从而给波特一个致命打击，但是那边哈利却压制着人偷偷的吃着豆腐。

他的手滑过德拉科的后背落在那纤瘦的腰窝处磨蹭，惹得德拉科不适的躲避。

德拉科总感觉现在哪里怪怪的，波特高大的身体把他笼罩起来，说实话那很有压迫感，但是波特的手在的位置为什么那么奇怪？

他的表情渐渐变得茫然起来，心里的不解让他语气变得更加不好，“放开！不是要打架吗？拿出你的魔杖来破特！”

哈利的手移到了德拉科的屁股上，又挺又弹的触感让他没忍住捏了一把。

“你在说什么呢马尔福，我们现在就是在打架。”

“唔嗯……”德拉科的腿软了一下，趴在了哈利的怀里。

不知道为什么，就在刚刚他感觉自己的屁股被捏了一下的那一瞬间，一股麻意从下往上的传到他的大脑神经，甚至都让他没办法站稳。

这一定是波特用的伎俩！该死的破特！就算不用魔杖他也绝对不会输的！

哈利低头看着已经完全在他怀里的人，心下闪过诧异。

他没想到马尔福竟然这么敏感。

这下槽糕了……

而且……

他刚刚可是毫无掩饰的捏了一把的，这样竟然都没有跳脚吗？

哈利看着德拉科一副完全没有察觉到不对的模样，沉思了一下，而后像是发现了什么一般，手上的动作突然开始变得更加放肆起来。

哈利在德拉科的身上上下其手，把人抱住肆意的吃着豆腐，又弹又软的臀肉被他肆无忌惮的狠狠捏了好几把，引得身下人自己都没有意识到的发出来轻轻地呻吟声。

那声音让哈利的欲火蹭蹭蹭的向上冒，裤子里面的欲根已经硬到发疼了。

哈利这时已经完全确定了马尔福在这方面非常的迟钝，虽然感到很意外，但这也让他意识到这绝对是一个机会。

一个让马尔福成为他的人的机会。

看来把人成功拐到手的日子近在眼前。

德拉科只觉得自己身上的力气慢慢的消失了，传来的一阵阵酥麻的感觉变得更加强烈。

这种感觉就像是被施了力劲松懈一样，但是不同的是他不仅仅是单纯的使不上力气，还有很奇怪的感觉。

“等等……波特，有点奇怪……”德拉科忍不住叫停。

哈利把脸埋进德拉科的肩膀上，闷着声音问道，“哪里奇怪？”

“唔……我不知道……我没力气了……你对我做了什么！”

哈利闻言闷笑了两声，他把唇贴在德拉科的肩膀上，没忍住张嘴在上面吸了一口，在那白皙的皮肤上终于留下了属于自己的第一个印记。

“嗯……喂！你在干嘛！”肩膀上面传来的痒意让德拉科一缩，他一扭头就看到波特竟然在咬他！

萨拉查的！他是狗吗！？

眼看着自己好像已经在这场打架中落了下风，德拉科再次开始奋力的挣扎了起来，两人的身体紧贴着磨擦在一起，这回轮到哈利喘粗气了。

他按住德拉科的腰，另一只手按在那颗金色的脑袋上摁向自己的胸口，“等等，马尔福，你先别动。”

听到哈利隐忍的声音，德拉科还以为是他无意中痛击了波特，看到自己又有可能占据上风了，这种机会他哪里肯放过，波特越不让他动他就越要动，眼看着他在哈利的怀里挣扎扭动的更欢了。

怀里人不安分的动作完全就是在给哈利不间断地点着火，当胯下的欲望被心上人蹭磨到的时候，哈利直接闷哼了一声，他忍不住低咒一声，“操！马尔福！”

然而他现在这样完全就是自作自受，哈利感觉自己要炸了，梅林知道他靠意志力强撑着才没把德拉科就地正法有多困难。

哈利这下彻底把脸埋进了德拉科的颈窝里面，喘息粗气深呼吸着试图压下汹涌的欲望。

从德拉科拦住哈利起就一直在一旁的罗恩看着现在已经紧紧地搂抱在一起的两个人，终于没眼看到忍无可忍了，他怒吼了一声，“够了！我说，你们两个要搞能不能换个地方，这大庭广众的！”

哈利听到声音后深呼吸了一口气，抬头看了罗恩一眼，干脆心里一横一把扛起德拉科就往有求必应屋的方向大步走。

德拉科被哈利突然的动作吓得叫了一声，惊慌的用手用力地拍着哈利的肩膀，“破特！你干什么！放开我！”

结果他只等来了一句，“我们换个地方打。”

“！！！”

“谁要跟你换个地方打！今天不打了！我下次一定不会放过你！你快放开我！克拉布！高尔！快过来！拦住他！”

德拉科眼看着情况不对想要跑路，但是哈利完全没有打算放过他，他抬起手啪的在德拉科的屁股上打了两下，清脆的声音让德拉科的脸上瞬间爆红。

哈利根本不会让德拉科的那两个跟班追上自己，闪身轻车熟路的超了几个近路，拐了几节楼梯就到了有求必应屋的门前。

他没有任何思考直接默想着“床，床，床”，然后扛着德拉科就冲进了门内。

直到进了门里哈利才开始头疼起来。

完蛋，他太急了，一个不小心没过脑子，这下该怎么解释。

只见有求必应屋里面完全就是寝室的样子，

最显眼的就是那张看上去就舒适的大床。

哈利吐出一口浊气，想着怎么解释要在寝室打架的事情，而后终于发现被他抱着的人好一阵没有动静了，他疑惑的把人放了下来，结果就看到了一张白里透红的小脸。

德拉科此时又气愤又委屈的看着哈利，甚至灰蓝色的眼睛里面都泛上了水光。

哈利的喉结上下滚动了一下。

梅林……不要再考验他的自制力了。

哈利觉得他真的快要把持不住了，这真心太折磨人了。

德拉科终于被放下来之后气的身体都在发抖，他慢慢抬起手来指着哈利，指尖直哆嗦，“你！你！好你个破特！你竟然敢打我的……你竟然敢打我！”

就像是被羞辱到了一样，德拉科气的第一次不知道该怎么骂了，竟然直接向着哈利扑了过去，然后把哈利扑倒在地，两个人一起摔在了地上。

哈利倒在下方，抬手护着坐在他身上的人，防止对方磕碰到，然后佯装恼怒的不屑道，“怎么？你就这点本事吗马尔福？”

德拉科气的想给哈利一拳，手刚抬起就被对方抓住了手腕，两人眼看着真的扭打在了一起。

然而实际上哈利根本没用实力，就德拉科的那点劲在他眼里根本不够看，他只是借着机会给自己多谋点福利而已。

当最后哈利再次一个翻身把德拉科压在自己身下的时候，两人的衣服都已经狼狈不堪了，而德拉科的衣服更甚，外袍已经完全敞开，里面的衬衣因为两人刚刚的折腾而向上撩起了一大半，堪堪遮挡住胸前的美景。

哈利眸色发沉的看着身下正急促地呼吸着的人，莫名的感到有点愤怒。

马尔福就真的一点危机意识都没有吗？他到底知不知道在这霍格沃茨里面觊觎他的人可不是只有自己的！

要是其他人也像他这么做呢？他也是这么一副完全察觉不到奇怪的样子吗？

哈利越想越生气，只要想到德拉科一点防备都没有，非常有可能被别人占了便宜还不知道他就怒火攻心。

与其便宜了别人还不如让他来，哈利吃着飞醋想道。

其实哈利的担心完全就是没有必要的。

先就说斯莱特林内部，马尔福夫妇对德拉科的保护严密到难以想象的地步，根本就不会有哈利想象中的事情出现。

而霍格沃茨里面的其他学生就更没机会了，先不说德拉科在外的小霸王形象劝退了多少人，就算是那些看上他外表的，也有克拉布和高尔两个紧密保护着，根本不会有人能近了他的身更甚至占他的便宜。

哈利波特在德拉科这里完全就是一个特殊存在，还是最特殊的那个。

小少爷全校谁的麻烦都不找就只找他的。

明明多数情况下能动嘴绝不动手的他到了哈利波特这里就总是被气的跳脚到去动手，却又一次次的在他这里吃瘪失败，而后还锲而不舍，甚至每次还不叫外援都要自己上才行。

所以其实有机会能占到德拉科便宜的人也就只有哈利波特了。

而这唯一的一个对德拉科而言特殊的人却真的从头至尾都对他图谋不轨。

要说这波，德拉科如果被吃干抹净了那完全怪不得别人。

德拉科眼看着他又处在下风终于不干了，他恼怒的对着压着他的人喊道，“有本事就拿出魔杖来决斗！”

哈利嘴角微扬，“我不用魔杖都赢得了你，要认输吗？”

“哈？我怎么可能输给你！我绝对不会向你认输的！别想了破特！”

“哦，是吗？”

哈利垂下眼，这回直接把手放在了德拉科身上没有衣物遮挡的地方，入手细腻滑嫩的皮肤让他忍不住在上摩挲起来。

“唔……嗯……等等……别碰……”德拉科抖了一下。

哈利的手覆在他皮肤上让他的身体瞬间颤栗了起来。

他不喜欢跟人肉搏除了他是个巫师外，另一个重要原因就是他的身体比起一般人来要敏感的多，现在这个时候就更加的明显。

但是让德拉科不解的是这种感觉并不像是痛觉或者痒意，那是一种无法形容的，非常奇怪的感觉。

跟之前屁股上面被捏了一下一样奇怪的……

随着哈利在他皮肤上滑动摩挲的动作，奇怪的感觉让他忍不住想要躲开，身体不知不觉的向上仰，然后他就稀里糊涂的把自己送到了哈利的怀里。

哈利的动作与此同时停了下来，他低头看着把头顶在他胸膛上的人，另一只手则去环住对方的后背往自己这边再次一带，彻底将人抱住。

德拉科埋在哈利的胸膛上无意识的蹭了两下，他的动作又让哈利开始怀疑起他是不是故意的。

其实马尔福什么都懂只是在他面前装样子？不然怎么这么自然的顺势就投怀送抱了？

哈利愈发的怀疑，他真的什么都不懂吗？他真的不知道自己那些动作代表着什么，他自己这样做又代表着什么吗？

抱着这样的怀疑，哈利再次试探起来，他干脆把人拦腰抱起来，起身直接将人扔到了室内的那张大床上。

紧接着他欺身压在德拉科的身上，也不多话，直接上手去扯德拉科身上的衣服。

衬衣非常轻松的就被拉到了最上面，然后哈利看到了让他血脉喷张的一幕。

马尔福的身子非常的漂亮，又白又好看，两颗粉色的乳头点缀在雪白上，甚至哈利觉得乳头旁的乳肉都要比一般的男人来的柔软来的大。

两团小鼓包漂亮又色情，让人忍不住想要去上手捏揉一番，看看那手感是不是柔软美妙的。

德拉科此时莫名的觉得脸烧的慌，他抬手想要挡住，却被哈利一把拨开，两颗粉色的乳头接触到微凉的空气慢慢变得挺立起来，哈利几乎挪不开眼睛。

哈利忍不住抬手摸在了其中一边的小鼓包上，柔软的触感让他控制不住的揉捏了两下。

“嗯……等等……你干嘛……嗯……”胸上传来的感觉让德拉科觉得陌生又奇怪，他本能的觉得不对劲想要躲开，却不想哈利的手突然捏在他的乳头上轻轻掐了一下。

德拉科的身体猛地抖了一下，哈利则俯身贴在了他的耳边低语道，“马尔福，看来这是你的弱点呢。”

“唔……别……你放手……这样好奇怪……我不跟你打了……你放开那嗯……”

“放开哪？马尔福，告诉我，我碰的是哪？”

“唔……胸？”德拉科不明所以的回道。

“嗯，然后呢？”哈利试图让德拉科说出真话。

“然后？”

“你真的不懂我这样弄你意味着什么吗，马尔福？”

“什么？”

哈利重重的叹了口气，完蛋，他好像真的不懂。

哈利又在那软弹的乳头上面拨弄了两下，德拉科再也受不了的一把抓住哈利的手腕，“够了，你别弄了，我都说了不跟你打了。”

哈利停下动作，抬眼看向德拉科，“那你要认输吗？”

德拉科噎住，“才不要！”

“你不认输我是不会停的，你自己想想吧。”

哈利说完后，干脆专心的在那两团小乳肉上揉捏了起来，奶头被他捏在指尖玩弄，哈利眼睁睁地看着那粉嫩的奶头被他玩的越来越硬，也越来越挺，之后就只差把那乳头的颜色变得更艳就更好了。

想着，他的口中口干舌燥的，终于，哈利忍不住俯下身将其中一颗含到了口中。

舌尖舔顶乳头的同时他还用力地吮吸了几口，当感觉到他身下的身子激烈的抖了两下后更是吸吮的愈发卖力。

德拉科难受的挺着胸，“唔……等下……啊……好奇怪……这样好奇怪……你在干嘛啊破特！快停下……唔……不唔……别啊……这感觉太奇怪了……停下嗯……”

随着哈利的舔弄，德拉科的身子抖得更加厉害，陌生的感觉让他没办法好好去思考。

但是现在就算他暂时不去考虑胸前传来的感觉，更难受的却是他的裤子里面竟然湿了一大片，那种感觉就像是突然之间失禁了一样。

他甚至能清晰的感觉到一股股水正在不受他控制的往外流。

他徒劳的夹紧双腿，无法接受自己在波特面前失了禁。

他没想到破特这次竟然会这么恶劣！他都没有用过这么恶劣的魔咒！该死的破特到底对他做了什么！

他甚至没办法控制自己的身体！

失禁什么的……萨拉查啊，这太羞耻了……

德拉科的眼眶开始委屈的发红，就算这样他还不忘愤愤的想，就算波特成功了他也绝不会让他知道的！

下身流水的感觉此刻占据了高峰，让他顾不上去管吸舔在他乳头上的人，身下的小穴变得越来越痒越来越难受，难受的他就算不想示弱也忍不住想要哭出来。

当哈利终于勉强吃够了那诱人的乳头把两颗都吸吮的变成了艳红色时，才恋恋不舍的放开了。

他欣赏着自己的杰作，看着看着，他就忍不住凑上去亲了两口。

哈利禁不住感叹道，德拉科马尔福可真是个宝。

欣赏完，他抬起头来，结果发现他的宝物竟然被他弄哭了。

他哪里真的见过马尔福哭过，虽然意淫过，但当对方真的在自己面前哭了后他就慌了。

哈利知道自己这次是真的太过了，赶紧起身，紧张又温柔的擦去对方流下来的眼泪，“别哭，马尔福，我不弄了，是我过了，我可以等你接受我。”

“呜……破特……”德拉科根本不知道哈利在说什么，他就是觉得自己的身体变得越来越奇怪了，又热又麻，下身传来的酥痒感让他不停的颤抖着，陌生的空虚感让他不知道应该怎么应对，更何况还有那不停流着水的失禁感。

哈利停下动作不弄他后本来情况应该会好转才对，但是对于德拉科来说，却只感觉到更加的空虚。

动情的肉穴得不到满足，导致他的情况非但没有好转，反而难受的哭的更厉害起来。

哈利彻底手足无措了，他知道这次自己真的很过分很越界，他已经不知道此刻应该怎么办才好了，只能把人抱住给人一遍遍的擦眼泪试图道歉。

而德拉科发现他完全不知道该如何缓解那种难受的感觉后就更加的生气，他毫不留情的开始往哈利的身上招呼拳头。

而哈利根本不躲，全都受着。

然而其实德拉科的力道也根本就不重。

哈利还想着这次玩完了的时候，突然感觉自己的肩膀被咬住了。

他扭头，正好看到德拉科咬完一口发泄完气后放开他，然后他就听到德拉科愤愤的控诉着他的话。

“你到底对我用了什么咒！快把他停下！不然我要你好看破特！”

倒是还张牙舞爪的，看来没什么大碍了，哈利终于松了口气，紧接着他就疑惑了起来，“什么咒？”

“别装了！”德拉科更气了。

哈利皱眉，“你哪里不舒服吗？”

德拉科瞬间脸一红，“破特！你别以为你会得逞！我告诉你！我一点事儿都没有！你已经失败了！快把你用的恶咒给我解开！”

哈利眉头皱的更深，“什么恶咒？”

德拉科气到冷笑一声，“还装？”

哈利觉得这样牛头不对马嘴的对话不行，干脆直接上手检查了起来。

梅林作证他这次真的一点歪想法都没有！

然后他发现他每次只要往马尔福的腿上摸的时候那人就躲得非常厉害，这很让人怀疑。

他干脆强硬的往德拉科躲得最厉害的位置摸去，结果一下子就发现了他的裤子竟然湿了一大片？

哈利愣了一下，开始担心了起来。

而那边意识到波特已经发现他失禁了的德拉科立刻羞愤的忍不住哭的更厉害起来，这让哈利担心的不再任由他躲避，干脆直接上手一把将他的裤子给扯了下来。

再次发誓，他这次真的没有任何杂念！

脱了之后哈利就发现德拉科的内裤几乎全湿透了，甚至有水渗出内裤往下滴落。

德拉科趴在哈利的肩膀上彻底哭了起来，压根就不敢再去看他的动作了。

德拉科从来没有觉得这么羞耻过，就算他以前也老是输给波特也从没有输得这么丢人过。

他不想再理哈利波特了，以后他再找哈利波特他就……他就……

德拉科没想到他就怎么样，那边哈利几次深呼吸压下自己看到那非常淫靡的景象而冲进脑子里面的纷飞的杂念。

他定了定心神后，把最后一层裤子扯下。

湿湿嗒嗒像是发了洪水的下体看的哈利脑子里面嗡了一声，但紧接着就是紧张。

为什么这么多水？

他顿了一下，看着趴在他肩膀上看上去好像已经破罐子破摔任由他检查的人，试探的把手伸了过去。

哈利的手刚摸到德拉科的下体上，他的大脑就空白宕机了。

小穴被摸到让德拉科趴在哈利的肩上颤抖的更加厉害，淫水泛滥的肉穴因为外界的刺激又噗噗的向外喷了两股水出去。

哈利不可置信的在他摸到的地方反复抚摸，一遍遍的确认那在每个男人都有的前端和后穴的中间，德拉科的那里竟然多了一个小穴！

哈利的手指抚摸着那处软嫩又肥嘟嘟的阴唇，指尖在阴户上摸索着，而后慢慢向着更里面探去，直到手指摸到那处真正出水的地点后，他还不信邪的轻轻戳了两下。

然而就这么戳了两下，迎接他的就是兜头浇在他手指上面的温热淫水。

哈利觉得他的大脑有点缺氧，他声音暗哑的问道，“这是什么，马尔福？”

德拉科的身体一直在颤抖着，波特摸着那里让他无意识的撅高了屁股，他呜呜咽咽的没回答。

哈利喉结滚动了一下，“说话，告诉我，这是什么？”

“唔……破特！嗯……别摸了！这是……这是……”德拉科说不出来，他以为哈利指的是他流出来的“尿水”，他羞得哪里敢承认，最后干脆偷换了概念，没想到歪打正着的短暂和哈利的频道对上了，只是……

“还能是什么！你没有吗！”

哈利：“……”

他有个锤子！

眼看着已经被发现了，德拉科愤愤的道，“这么羞辱我你满意了吗？恭喜你啊破特！你的恶咒成功了！这次就算是我输了！你赶紧把你的恶咒给我解开！”

哈利完全听不懂德拉科的话，他们两个的频道一直都不在一条线上！

哈利让自己按耐住耐心去问道，“什么恶咒？”

德拉科气的又想哭了，他从来不知道破特原来是恶劣到了这一步的人！他非要逼着他说出来吗？太过分了！

看看！这就是人们口中的所谓的黄金男孩！他们都看错他了！

但是现在为了不再让自己难受和没完没了的被羞辱，他咬着下唇，不情不愿的用细不可闻的声音嘀嘀咕咕的说道，“就是……”

虽然他的声音够小，但是哈利还是听到了。

“就是……你把我弄……唔……失禁……的那个咒……”

最羞耻的词说完后德拉科再次提高声音，“听到没有！快点解开！”

哈利现在只能做到在这个时候深深的深呼吸一口气，然后他终于还是忍无可忍的开口斥道，“该死的！你的常识呢！”

德拉科被哈利吼的吓了一跳，喏喏道，“什么啊……”

哈利额头上的青筋一跳一跳的，“见鬼的，什么狗屁恶咒！你到底是什么情况！你知不知道这是……”

哈利的话突然顿住，他觉得自己已经想到了马尔福会如此迟钝没有一点基本常识的原因了。

他被保护的太好了！

梅林的，这样保护他虽然确实是好事，但是什么都不让他知道等他吃了亏他自己都不清楚！

就像现在一样！

哈利沉默了一会儿，眼看着德拉科的便宜他今天是该占的都占了，就连这种秘密他都知道了，干脆话头一转。

“刚刚是我不对，不让你用魔杖却给你下了“恶咒”，这次我们换一个方式，我在麻瓜那里知道一种新的打架模式，很公平，怎么样，还敢来吗？”

德拉科现在压根就不在意那个了，“你先把恶咒给我解开。”

哈利的手指开始戳弄那流着淫水的穴口，穴口已经开始浅浅的吸吮着他的手指了，“你赢了，就给你解开。”

德拉科愤愤不满的看着哈利，哈利在这时把自己的一根手指插进了那窄小的淫穴里。

“那么首先，你得知道这里是什么。”

“这叫雌穴，叫小穴，也可以叫淫穴，骚穴，甚至骚逼，肉壶。”说着，哈利又往里面探了一根手指进去。

那穴里的水太多了，只要稍微碰一下刺激一下就立刻动了情，现在吃下他的手指根本没有任何的难度，而就算是水那么多，里面照样还是特别的紧，那完全就是个名器。

哈利暂时没再说话，等他把第三根手指也插进到骚穴里面去后，开始用手指在那淫穴中翻搅起来。

德拉科敏感的身子哪里受得了这种刺激，早在之前就瘫软了，然后一直在颤抖着，现在更是被刺激的更加激烈的颤抖着身子，淫水噗噗的喷出了更多，把哈利的手完全打湿。

直到哈利找到了那淫穴中的某个骚点时，他稍一用力的一抠，突如其来的强劲快感让德拉科的身体猛地抽搐起来，肉穴激烈的收缩痉挛，一大股淫水再次喷出，前端的挺立也在同时射出了一股白浊出去。

“啊啊啊……啊啊……你做了什么……这是什么呜……破特……啊啊啊……”

哈利在这时开了口，“记住这个感觉，这叫高潮，你如果高潮了，不管是用你的淫穴还是鸡巴，只要你高潮了，就是输了。”

“当然，你可能觉得这不太公平，那么赢得办法。”

哈利把德拉科的一只手抓过来，放到自己胀烫坚硬的肉棒上，“不管你高潮多少次，只要你让他射出来两次以上，你就赢了。”

“相信我，这不难，是你的话很容易就能做到的。”

然而德拉科那边听得晕晕乎乎的，他根本不知道怎么让波特射！而且他为什么要和他用这种麻瓜的方式决胜负！魔杖他不香吗？

可恶的破特，竟然从一开始就给他设陷阱，然后在这儿牵制他！

哈利看着德拉科的样子，就知道他想了些什么，他把已经探进去四根的手指抽了出来，两下就脱了身上的衣服。

“不知道怎么做没关系，让你好好了解下规则，我们先来示范一次，不过这一次不算在里面。”

说完，哈利把德拉科重新压回身下，德拉科的身上早就没了蔽体的衣服，哈利直接把他的两条腿抬起，让那珍稀的下身完全暴露在自己的眼前。

真的看到德拉科的身体后，哈利的脑子里面一开始就只能想到“美”这个词，紧接着就是“极品”，“宝物”，“淫荡”等等的词语争相出现。

当他反应过来的时候，他已经受不住美景的蛊惑低下头把那在男人身上多出来的美妙地方含到了口中痴迷的吮吸了起来。

“唔啊啊……破呜……破特……？”德拉科的声音变得细碎起来，强烈的快感让他忍不住的摇晃着屁股，也不知道是想躲开还是想把自己更多的送到哈利的口中去。

淫水一股股的从骚穴里喷出，把哈利的下巴打湿，而更多的则全都喷进到了哈利的嘴里。

哈利吃着那美穴时只有一个想法，马尔福的水可真多，怪不得会以为自己是失禁了，这水流的可不就像是尿了出来吗？

可能是因为双性的体质，德拉科简直敏感的厉害，哈利才刚刚舔了几下那骚穴就抽搐着高潮了。

当他把舌头探进那淫穴里面的时候，更是在里面抽插舔顶了几下就听到德拉科喊叫着肉穴痉挛着夹紧他的舌头再次高潮了起来。

哈利都不知道就这么短短的一会儿他喝了多少美味的淫水下去。

德拉科处在高潮的余韵中，他泪眼朦胧的看着天花板，小穴传来的刺激感让他喘息的厉害。

他总觉得这种方式的打架很不对劲，但又说不上来是哪里不对。

如果说和以往的决斗打架有什么区别的话，就是感受到的感觉实在太过强烈了。

再者就是让他不明白也不理解的羞耻感。

就像现在，他能理解波特这么做是要让他高潮让他输，可是看着波特吃舔着他的小穴吞咽着他流出来的水的画面却让他感觉非常的刺激和羞耻。

那些水不是……吗？

而且为什么明明是他高潮是他输了，感受到的感觉却一点都不难受也不疼，反而有种说不出来的舒服？

这就是麻瓜打架吗？

德拉科已经不知道自己喷了多少水又高潮了多少次了，他根本数不过来，被快感刺激的大脑也无法去集中的计算。

不知道多久后，终于，波特的嘴放开了他的小穴。

德拉科没能缓多久，就感觉到一个滚烫炙热的粗壮硬物抵在了他的穴口处。

他低头看去，发现波特的那个东西比他的大了一圈……

德拉科一直觉得自己的尺寸已经不小了，但比起波特的来还是差了一点。

但是……

那个东西不是尿尿用的吗？为什么……

波特要做什么？

肉穴早就被扩张好了，哈利不担心德拉科之后会疼，他唯一担心的就是破处可能会让德拉科感觉不太好受。

但现在他已经不再迟疑了，他缓缓的把自己一点一点的往里面捅去。

粗壮滚烫的坚硬肉棒顶开穴口，一点点的破开媚肉向里面插去，饥渴淫荡的肉穴已经收缩着欢迎着那根进来的巨物了。

德拉科却是被哈利的动作吓到了，他震惊的发现波特竟然要把尿尿的东西插到他的身体里面来！

然而他现在再说什么也没有用了，只因为波特把自己的龟头成功的送进去后，浅浅的抽插了两下后就突然猛地一个挺身，大半根柱身就直接捅了进去。

德拉科在此时第一次感觉到了痛感，那让他忍不住叫了一声。

他的浑身紧绷着，哈利在捅破处子膜后停了下来没有动，给德拉科充足的缓冲时间。

在这期间，哈利终于有机会去亲到他一直肖想着的柔软唇瓣了。

德拉科原本疼的想怒骂波特，结果压上来的唇和闯进他口中的舌头止住了他的全部话语。

一个缠绵又难舍难分的吻。

他们纠缠在一起的吻成功让德拉科转移了注意力，哈利压着他亲的举动让他心里非常震惊。

就算他懂得再少，也知道接吻这种事情应该是和什么人做的。

但是……和破特？

虽然破特很讨厌，但他意外的不讨厌和他接吻的感觉。

所以麻瓜打架的时候竟然会接吻吗？

很快他就没功夫去想别的了，只因为发现了他已经从痛感中缓过来的哈利终于开始真正的动作起来了。

哈利说实话此刻爽的够呛，他根本无法控制自己的频率和力度，那紧紧裹着他的温暖紧致的骚穴实在是太爽太舒服了，让他只想要去尽情的享受。

胯下激烈的冲撞起来，粗长的巨根把那淫荡饥渴的可怜小穴操的淫水直喷。

德拉科随着哈利的抽插和操干不停的呻吟和叫喊，梅林知道他自己完全不想这么丢脸的被波特欺负到喊叫的，但是他控制不住！

而他的声音更是激励着哈利。

哈利幻想这一天有多久连他自己都数不清了，而现在可比他自己幻想的还要更刺激也更爽快。

哈利一次次的用力深顶狠撞到那淫穴的最深处，在那初次承欢的肉穴中开凿着，直到他闯到了深处一个不同的地方，那吸吮着他龟头的感觉让他彻底失去了理智。

哈利意识到，那里是子宫！

这说明德拉科是可以怀孕的！

他会怀上自己的孩子！

想到这里哈利就完全受不了了，虽然他喜欢德拉科就已经不在意那些了，但是一个男人能把自己爱的人操到怀孕这件事换成是谁都难免会像他一样激动。

他像是彻底失去了理智的野兽一样把身下的人狠狠的贯穿，那根巨大的肉棒次次向着娇弱的子宫口捅去，引得德拉科大声的哭喊。

“啊啊啊……好深啊……破特你……啊啊……你要把我撞坏了……里面要破掉了……别撞那里啊啊啊啊！”

刚被破处就要承受这么激烈的快感德拉科哪里受的住，本就敏感的身体感受到的快感更是比常人强烈数倍，被哈利这么弄他根本受不了，无力的只能大喊着或放声哭出来。

子宫被猛烈撞击的激烈感受才让德拉科意识到他之前根本就想错的离谱！

果然波特想出来对付他的招数怎么可能会让他好过！他感觉自己的小穴要被捅坏了，那根巨物插的实在是太深太狠了！波特对他下手好重……

莫名的委屈涌上，而那陌生的快感实在太过于刺激了，那完全在德拉科的承受范围之外。

波特在狠狠的，毫不手软的打他！

这个想法让他瞬间眼泪流的更凶，他感觉这种打架比起肉搏和决斗还要激烈，起码那两种方式可没有像现在这样让他毫无招架之力。

再说他都已经高潮多少次了！可是破特呢！插在身体里面的那根还是那么硬，丝毫没有要射的迹象！

德拉科为了不让自己一直被动，开始想办法想要让波特射出来输给他。

然后在他的观察和尝试中，他发现了只要自己夹紧小穴，波特的反应就会变得很强烈，从那捅撞他的力度和速度都能感觉的出来。

他觉得自己找到了方法，虽然那样他自己也会被波特用力狠撞得觉得难以承受，但这也许是他唯一能成功反击的机会了。

想到这他立刻开始主动的收缩起肉穴把哈利那根紧紧裹夹住，甚至扭着屁股去用肉穴配合吞吐那根进进出出的肉棒。

他这样做确实是有用的，那感觉让哈利觉得爽到了爆，但德拉科殊不知他这副模样也实在是太骚太淫荡了，哈利看着他的模样简直恨不得就地操死他。

哈利爽的喘着粗气凑到德拉科的耳边，“太骚了，马尔福，你太骚了，你知道你现在的样子有多骚吗，这才多久就学会自己夹穴了？”

“说起来是不是忘了告诉你，我现在是在操你，操你的骚穴，喜欢这样的方式吗？再夹紧点，会更舒服的。”

“呜呜……破特呜……你听到我的话没有……别……别操那里了……太深了呜呜……要坏掉了……里面要被操坏了……啊啊……啊啊啊……”

哈利发现德拉科这样又纯情又淫荡的模样简直足够让他发疯，他变本加厉的快而狠的在德拉科的骚穴里面驰骋，边操边欣赏着沾染上情欲的美人在床上，在他的身下的骚浪模样。

胸前两颗挺翘起来的红肿奶头此时没人安慰而脆生生的俏在那里，看上去莫名的可怜。

哈利哪里肯看的下去，他赶紧低下头将其含在口中抚弄，这下可好，德拉科瞬间高潮的更激烈了。

哈利重重的吮吸着口中的乳头，感受着那浇灌在他龟头鸡巴上面的温热淫水，爽的连连抽气。

他完全没想到今天他会收获这么大个惊喜，原本他只是想看在他迟钝的模样上偷偷吃点豆腐就行了的，却没想到这人竟然能迟钝到这一步。

后来那完全就已经不是偷吃豆腐了，那叫吃干抹净。

不过好在是个人都知道代表着什么意思的接吻马尔福并没有排斥他，他只希望德拉科在知道真相后的那天也不会排斥自己就好。

虽然哈利觉得那很渺茫。

哈利其实现在对自己的魅力还是挺有自信的，但就是不知道为什么他眼前的这个小少爷就总是看他不爽。

如果小少爷不是天天来找茬而是天天来追求他就好了。哈利遗憾的想到。

这边德拉科努力了半天，结果波特还是不射，他变得更加的焦急，屁股也扭得更厉害，他甚至忍不住急道，“呜呜……破特……你怎么还不射……嗯……你到底怎么回事……你快射呀……啊啊……快射出来……啊啊啊……”

哈利听到这话呼吸一重，他放开了那胸前被他吸吮的更红更肿的可怜的两颗乳头，转而狠狠的吻住那个不停的无意识说着撩拨他的话的唇。

德拉科的这些话跟饥渴的求着他让他快些射给他，快射到他的里面有什么区别？

哈利疯狂的席卷了一番甜美的口腔后抬头说道，“这么想让我射给你？那我给你提供个快捷的方法吧。”

德拉科不太相信的看向哈利，哈利亲亲他，“叫我的名字，Draco，夹紧你的骚穴叫我的名字，我就射给你。”

德拉科：“……”

这是什么奇怪的方法？

不过……叫波特的名字？

德拉科觉得自己不太能叫的出口，那太亲密了！他和破特才没有那么亲密！

还有……破特刚刚为什么那么自然的就叫了他的教名！

听到波特叫了他的名字，耳朵不受控制的变得更红，心里溢满了说不出的喜悦和酥麻。

哈利已经告诉他方法了，做不做就看德拉科了，虽然哈利自己的内心是非常期待的。

德拉科本来还纠结着，但是随着哈利不间断的狠操着他，他感觉自己的小穴里面和外面都已经是麻的了，他意识到这样下去没有个头，他肯定输定了，而且还不知道什么时候波特才能停下来，德拉科识时务的打算屈服了。

他试探的在溢出口的呻吟声中小声叫了一句，“Harry？”

哈利的动作突的一滞，肉棒在同时极其给力的猛地跳动了几下。

德拉科一看哈利的反应发现还真的有戏！波特竟然没骗他！

他立刻就不再继续去纠结，成功叫了一次之后第二次叫出口就容易的多了，很快的他就顺畅的一声声的叫了出来。

“Harry……Harry……嗯……快射啊……Harry……啊……啊……”

德拉科叫着叫着突然想起来波特刚刚好像还说了要夹着小穴叫会更有用？

他开始有意识的收缩着自己的穴肉，一边夹一边再次叫了着起来。

“嗯……Harry……快点……快点射给我……Harry……嗯……Harry……啊啊啊……快射啊……啊啊……啊啊……轻点呜……Harry……轻点……真的要坏了……好麻呜呜呜……”

本来光是被德拉科叫了名字就够让哈利觉得惊喜了，尤其还是在床上叫他，结果他发现德拉科真的很听他的话，不光真的夹着穴叫他，更意外的是他还自己加词！

那些话刺激的哈利连连的抽气，他忍不住再次加重力度，快速的在那销魂的肉穴里面抽插着。

他也真的如他自己所说，被德拉科叫了名字后他真的爽的已经快要射了，那是身体和精神的双重满足。

他开始进入了最后冲刺。

哈利这下操的更重更深了，最后的冲刺他把德拉科的双腿压在胸前，高高暴露出来的穴被他从上至下的狠狠钉着撞击着，一下下的像是打桩机一样的速度和力度，一直被冲击着的子宫口在最后的时候被那根可怕的鸡巴操开了。

“啊啊啊……要死了……Harry……轻点……不行了……要坏了要坏了……啊啊啊！”

虽然仅仅是开了一个小口，但足够让哈利顺着小口直直的操进去了，当粗壮的龟头操进子宫的时候，德拉科崩溃的大哭了起来。

紧接着哈利就又开始了狠狠的冲撞，那过于强烈到难以承受的快感让德拉科完全失了态，眼前一阵阵白光让他翻着眼睛看不清事物，微张着的嘴角有口水流下，身体激烈的在哈利的身下抽搐着，肉穴疯狂的痉挛，一股股潮吹的淫水喷到哈利的鸡巴上顺着肉棒的柱身流出，那简直就是一副被操坏了还异常淫荡的模样，淫靡又漂亮。

德拉科第一次体会到如此激烈的感受，那让他忍不住去骂麻瓜打架的方式竟然这么粗鲁！这感觉比互殴还要厉害。

哈利操进子宫后就爽的头皮发麻青筋紧绷，插进到温热的子宫里面的鸡巴被温热的淫水包裹，他的龟头仿佛被无数张小嘴吸吮着，别提有多爽多销魂了。

操进那里面根本不能再让哈利坚持多久，他最后冲刺了数百下之后，把自己撞到子宫深处开始激射出他的第一泡又浓又多的精液。

德拉科从来没有想过让哈利射精之后会是这样的感觉，小穴里面被浇灌被填满的感觉和陌生的满足感让他没办法思考，精液激射在子宫壁灌满子宫的感觉让他跟着疯狂的痉挛高潮着。

虽然他以前并不知道这样的打架方式，但他也能知道这一次他们打得非常激烈。

等到波特的射精结束，德拉科已经觉得身上酸软了，他心下松了口气，想到这算是结束了吧？

结果他刚这么想完，就突然又想起来波特这才只射了一次！他要想赢就要让波特射两次以上，而且更无法接受的是，刚刚波特说这次只是个示范！

也就是说正式的还没开始！

没有意外的，没一会儿哈利就又硬了起来，他被哈利压着又被操了不止两次。

初尝情欲的身子随着哈利的开发渐渐被操的更熟，到最后德拉科已经完全可以淫荡的去迎合哈利了。

哈利在那期间不停的给一张白纸的德拉科染上各种他喜欢的色彩。

比方说教着德拉科说骚话，让他呻吟的叫着自己的名字说他的骚穴只给哈利操，让德拉科想要更多就要对他求欢，让他沉浸在欲海中的时候诱哄着说出喜欢哈利，甚至后来哈利完全将德拉科吃干抹净，连他一直肖想的后穴都没放过，两人翻云覆雨了整整一个晚上。

对于德拉科来说，第一次承受性爱就如此的激烈，又加上他本就特殊的体质，他身体上某个闭合的开关悄然被打开了。

疯狂了一夜后，第二天德拉科浑身不得劲的去上课。

先不说腰酸腿软穴肿这些后遗症，最让德拉科难受的是完全没有好转还在止不住的流水的小穴。

明明他让波特射了不止两次，昨天的架也是他打赢了，可是波特说是已经给他把恶咒解了，但他的状况怎么完全没有好转？甚至他觉得比起昨天还变得更严重了！

德拉科在座位上坐立不安，甚至之前屁股刚一碰到凳子时他就忍不住腿一软跌坐下来，结果撞到椅子上的小穴立刻就控制不住的抽搐着高潮了。

虽然他坐的位置是角落，并没有人看到他，但是那一瞬间德拉科觉得羞耻的想找个地缝钻进去。

只是在波特面前就算了，在这么多人面前怎么可以……

不对，为什么在波特面前就可以？德拉科有点想不通这个差别。

好不容易熬到了下课，德拉科赶紧跑到盥洗室，结果他刚把裤子脱下来，接触到冷空气的身体就引起了他的一片颤栗，双腿止不住的发着抖，他勉强撑着墙才站稳，而淫水直接喷出溅到了地上。

那让德拉科羞得简直不敢再多待下去，匆匆擦拭一番后扔了一个清理一新就跑了。

好不容易艰难的熬完了一天的课，最后一节课一下课，德拉科就直接往外跑，那架势熟悉的人都知道，准是又去找哈利波特了。

同学们对此现象见怪不怪，却不知道这次跟他们想象中的找茬一点都不一样。

哈利这一天嘴角的笑就没下去过，春风得意的模样让罗恩看了想捶他。

这边哈利也下了课，刚走出教室就看到了风风火火冲向他的德拉科，瞬间他嘴角的笑意变得更大，但其实他心里还是有点突突的。

德拉科是来质问他的吗？一天的时间足够他知道那场“打架”是怎么回事了。

看着直奔过来的德拉科，在哈利旁边的罗恩受不了的翻了个白眼，拉着赫敏赶紧走了。

德拉科风风火火的冲过来就准备要质问哈利，却不想哈利突然双臂一张，就把扑过去的他给接在了怀里。

哈利低头吻了他一下，“宝贝，不用这么着急。”

哈利说完，却没想到他怀中的人竟然突然隐忍的闷哼了一声，然后就把头完全埋在了他的怀里！

哈利刚惊讶德拉科突然的主动，心里还没来得及雀跃，就感觉到怀里人的身体正在颤抖着。

这个模样哈利昨天见过很多次了，说是颤抖，不如说是在抽搐和痉挛。

这是他高潮了的模样……

哈利没想到德拉科一来就趴在他怀里高潮了，甚至他都还没做什么呢。

这让他难以控制的心猿意马起来。

是刚接触了性爱所以忍不住自己玩了吗？自己玩肯定没有他操的爽，所以来找自己了？哈利乱想着，却也没忘了正经去问，“你怎么了？”

德拉科好不容易等到这一波比起之前碰到凳子和在盥洗室里面都还要更激励的高潮过去后，立刻抬头红着眼睛控诉的看着哈利骂道，“你还好意思问我！？”

“你个混蛋破特！你骗我！恶咒根本就没有解！你还对我做了什么！为什么我呜……我一直在高潮……我控制不住……你是不是把我操坏了……”

说着，德拉科吓得都要哭了，哈利的呼吸随着他的话变得越来越重，他抬头看了看走廊，搂住德拉科把人拉进到了隔壁的空教室里面。

外面的人还是太多了，那不利于他们之间的对话进行下去。

进了空教室后哈利扔了几个咒语甩到门上，然后低头亲了亲脸上写满了可怜的德拉科，“说说，怎么回事？什么时候又高潮了？”

德拉科立刻把他的不对劲说了出来，试图让哈利意识到严重性。

“就是……小穴一直在流水，很难受，里面好痒，上课坐到凳子上的时候就高潮了，我控制不住，还有上厕所的时候，还有刚刚碰到你的时候……”

“破特，我是不是坏掉了……都怪你，都是你！我告诉你！我要是真的有什么事我绝对不会放过你的！”

哈利越听眸色越沉，到最后他忍不住开始去扒德拉科身上的衣服，“别乱说，我昨天可没下重手，“恶咒”早就给你解了。”

“算了，给我看看，你真出了问题我也怕你爸爸来找我麻烦。”

哈利两三下就把德拉科身上的衣服脱了下去，敏感的皮肤刚接触到外界微凉的空气就忍不住的颤抖起来，当他的裤子被脱下来后，接触到冷空气的敏感骚穴又一次的高潮了。

德拉科就这么站着突然呜咽一声然后身子一软，瘫到哈利的怀里之后全身更激烈的痉挛起来，下面的淫穴肉眼可见的往外喷出了股股淫水。

哈利哪里见过这么淫荡的场面，他深呼吸一口气，忍不住上手去摸那淫水肆意的淫穴。

他把手指插进到那被他操的已经发肿了的嫩穴里面，翻搅了一番后，眼看着德拉科又高潮了，直接急切的解下裤子把自己的巨根也释放了出来。

他坐到身后的椅子上，把德拉科一把抱到腿上，鸡巴对准肉穴口就操了进去。

“没事，就是骚穴欠操发骚了而已，被鸡巴操一操就好了。”

“呜呜……Harry……嗯……好爽……好舒服……”德拉科确实立刻感觉舒服了起来，昨天叫了好多遍哈利，现在再叫已经非常的自然了，他自己也再次迎合着哈利的动作吞吐起那根巨根来。

德拉科的难受终于缓解了不少，他松了口气，软软的趴在了哈利的肩上，享受着小穴里面的酥麻被抚平的感觉，还不忘满意的对哈利说道，“哼，你最好保证我没事，不然有你好看！”

“当然。”哈利保证道，“绝对会把你的小骚穴操爽让他不要时时刻刻发骚的，我也怕有别人看到你的骚样，感觉到不舒服就立刻过来找我知道了吗？”

“嗯……嗯……”德拉科应着，他本来也没有想着去找别人，波特搞出来的事情凭什么让其他人替他买单？他倒是想的美。

哈利再次享受的操起自己心仪的美人，他原本以为今天德拉科肯定会去查昨天他“教”给他的那些不正经的东西，从而知道真相，他都已经做好了被质问或者被躲着的准备了，结果德拉科却直接给了他这么一个惊喜。

再说德拉科刚刚的那一系列反常，一开始他还没想到，但当他看到他的身体光是接触到冷空气就被刺激到高潮的样子，哈利突然就想到了以前不知道在哪里看到过的一种说法。

一个从来没有经历过性的人，突然经历一次，而且第一次又特别激烈的话，那么之后他的身体有可能会有余震，那会让他变得异常的敏感，是那种稍稍一碰就会高潮的程度。

而现在的德拉科完全符合，更不用说他本来就很敏感，这下更是再也受不了外界的一丁点刺激了。

对于这一点，哈利脑海里面只能想到一个词，宝贝。

这么淫荡的宝贝是他的，哈利忍不住自豪了起来。

两个人又疯狂结合欢爱了很久后，德拉科已经不用烦恼自己的身体会不适了，他感觉现在自己什么都不想干只想睡觉，根本不用再烦心其他。

之后他干脆和波特一起住在了有求必应屋。

在第一次的余震持续的时间内，德拉科几乎随时随地的会去找到哈利，然后把自己高潮着的淫荡身体送上去。

他们这一段时间在学校的魁地奇更衣室，禁林边缘的树林里，天文塔，盥洗室，扫帚间，只要你能想到的霍格沃茨里面的隐蔽地点，他们都在里面做过。

等到余震彻底过去德拉科恢复了正常后，哈利觉得非常的可惜，毕竟之后肯定就再也没有德拉科主动凑上来要他操这么好的事情了。

哈利本以为这种好事已经结束了，却不想竟然还有惊喜在等着他。

日日和波特欢爱的身体被操的又欲又熟，就算没有了余震，一天不被操德拉科就觉得空虚难受的不行。

一天的课上完后，德拉科觉得小穴又痒又馋，他控制不住的想念被波特的巨根填满贯穿的感觉。

想到这里，他忍不住开始心跳加速。

但是他又想着，现在余震已经过去了，他肯定波特下的那个“恶咒”已经彻底解除了，那他还要再去找波特打一架吗？

德拉科纠结了。

这么一纠结，时间就到了晚饭后。

晚饭结束后，德拉科跟在哈利的后脚出了餐厅，他忍不住去偷瞄对方的背影。

看着看着，德拉科突然意识到他现在的心态好像不太对。

他就去找波特打个架！这不是最平常的事情吗？到底有什么可在这儿纠结的！

想着，他瞬间理直气壮了起来，快走了几步追上去拦到了哈利的面前。

他刚一出现，罗恩就翻着白眼走了，德拉科有点诧异的看着韦斯莱。

而哈利则更诧异的看着他。

德拉科收回视线，也不准备多话，直接上前扯住了哈利的领子。

一拽一带就揪着哈利的领子把人拽到了有求必应屋里。

要说霍格沃茨里面敢这样对哈利的，可能除了赫敏以外就只有德拉科了。

哈利完全不反抗的顺从的被德拉科拽着，进到有求必应屋之后他才想着开口问他要做什么，没想到下一秒他就被德拉科一把给推到了床上。

而让他心猿意马的人则坦坦荡荡的跨坐在了他的身上，上手就开始解他的衣服。

哈利心跳的有点快，他吞咽了口唾沫，“Draco？”

德拉科瞥了他一眼，“来打架！”

他动作利索的把两个人的衣服都脱了之后，就撅着屁股把自己饥渴的滴着淫水的穴送到了那根让他想了一整天的鸡巴上，然后主动骑乘着坐了上去。

粗长的鸡巴捅进饥渴空虚的骚穴里面后德拉科爽的忍不住叹了一声，然后就着这个姿势开始上下动着屁股用骚穴吞吐起了鸡巴来。

他现在做这些已经非常的熟练了，只不过比起之前余震的被动，这次他更主动了一些罢了，虽然这确实让他觉得意外的很害羞。

哈利看到德拉科红透的耳朵和透红的身子就知道他没有表面上看起来那么镇定，哈利的心里雀跃不已，抬手放到德拉科的腰上，带着他在自己的身上动着。

两个人慢慢的越来越激烈，哈利终于忍不住开口道，“真是骚死了，就这么喜欢我？”

他自欺欺人的没有把话说全，省略了后面的“某个”单词，却不想德拉科突然趴到了他的身上，然后主动的吻上了他的唇。

哈利微微睁大了眼睛，接着就听到趴在他身上的人软软的就着呻吟对他说了一句，“勉强还行吧。”

哈利只是失神了一瞬间，就扯动嘴角牵强的笑了一下，他没有将德拉科的话当真，以为他的“喜欢”只是自己的身体，毕竟他们从开始到现在，一直吸引到德拉科的都只是他的肉体而已。

哈利自己还是清楚这一点的，尤其是之前的余震时间，那就更明显了。

他虽然很开心每天都能够“拥有”心上人，但也不免失落他们只停留在了这种关系上。

他没办法去抱怨不满什么，这都怪他一上来太急着把人吃掉，算是他自己自作自受吧。

自从德拉科主动找了哈利一次后，之后就更加的顺理成章了，然而那边罗恩却发现哈利的笑容渐渐少了，每天都显得心事重重的。

罗恩搞不懂他兄弟又在想什么，明明看最近的发展他都已经抱得马尔福归了，这是又出什么问题了？

再说他可是看马尔福最近天天都来找他，难不成兄弟被榨干了？

哈利没有理会罗恩的天马行空，他只是越发觉得这样的肉体关系持续下去不行，但又不知道该如何打破，他甚至害怕一旦说清楚之后，德拉科就彻底不会理他了。

这让他这一阵愁眉苦脸的，就连上床的时候都有点心不在焉。

这副样子让德拉科觉得哈利在敷衍自己，自尊心一上来宁可自己难受忍着也不去找哈利了。

结果他一不来找，那边哈利就更失落了，加上哈利又不知道怎么打破这种情况，两人默契的开始互相“无视”和“躲”着对方。

那边哈利眼瞅着精神就颓废了下去。

事情的转机是一个月后的某一天魔药课上，哈利一边切材料一边偷偷去看德拉科，结果课刚上到一半，半途突然出了状况。

德拉科原本低着头搅拌着魔药，却突然感到一阵汹涌而来的反胃，他难受的撑着桌子干呕了起来，只见他又咳又呕的把潘西等人吓了个够呛，课堂上立刻乱了起来，而德拉科咳完后只觉得眼前一黑，身体一倒就晕了过去。

哈利当时吓坏了，他甚至不知道自己是怎么冲到德拉科旁边及时把昏倒快要摔在地上的人给接住的，他只知道当时他全身都抖的厉害，甚至没办法去思考对策，还是赫敏喊着让他去医疗翼找庞弗雷夫人他才回过神抱起德拉科冲了出去。

当德拉科醒来的时候，医疗翼里面很安静，他的手被人抓在手里，微微偏头，就看到了波特坐在他床边的椅子上。

他这边刚有了动静，哈利那边就立刻感觉到了，他立即凑上来问，“感觉怎么样？还不舒服吗？”

德拉科摇了摇头，“我怎么了？”

哈利抓着德拉科的手紧了一下，咳了一声后道，“我给你叫庞弗雷夫人。”

德拉科狐疑的看着哈利，波特不太对劲。

当庞弗雷夫人过来说他怀孕了的时候，德拉科愣在了那里。

怀孕……

波特的……这毫无疑义。

但是……德拉科也紧张了起来，他小心的觑了一眼波特，然后就只剩下了紧张。

两个同样紧张的人没有意识到他们的手还紧紧的握在一起。

哈利知道德拉科怀孕的时候简直高兴疯了，迎着斯内普教授的死亡视线他都能笑出来，但是当德拉科醒了之后他就突然不知道该怎么办了，德拉科这下肯定知道是自己诱骗着他跟自己做了那么多次，还让他怀孕了……

哈利已经做好了被对方气恼的放恶咒不还手的准备。

德拉科看着哈利那副心虚的样子，他这边的紧张感顿时少了不少，微扬的嘴角被他抿下，轻咳了一声率先开了口，“你有什么要说的吗？破特？”

哈利踌躇了一下，鼓着勇气试探的凑近德拉科，看着对方没有躲开的迹象，大着胆子在那柔软的唇上亲了一口，“我……我真的喜欢你，很久了……我是说，那是我们的宝宝，生下来吧，波特家的金库以后都归你管，我会对你们好的，我……Draco，我爱你。”

德拉科的耳朵和脸随着哈利的一句句话而烧了起来，他轻哼了一声扭过脸不去看哈利，心里想着波特家的金库在他马尔福这里根本不够看好吗？嘴上却回道，“我知道！”

这下反而轮到哈利诧异了。

德拉科给自己打了打气，终于还是转回头主动亲在了哈利的唇上，“好吧，看你也不像是会打理财产的人，我就勉强收下了。”

惊喜接踵而至，哈利怔愣着不知道该如何反应了，德拉科看着他的样子没忍住嘲笑出声，心里的紧张感彻底消失了。

他又不是真的傻，以前他只是被保护着接触不到这些事情，所以也根本想不到要去了解或查询，但是和波特之后，那么多奇怪的迹象，只要他有心的话就一定会知道。

不过当他意识到波特竟然一直对他抱着那种心思就让他忍不住脸红，想到这人竟然趁着他缺乏那方面的知识就偷着吃他豆腐还把他骗上床，就忍不住心里大骂了无数次破特臭流氓卑鄙下流无耻！

但是好在对象是哈利，他知道后心里并不觉得厌恶，甚至接受度良好，那个时候他就知道，不光是波特对他抱有心思，他同样也是。

德拉科也终于理解了为什么波特在他这里这么特殊，在他心里哈利和别人有着本质的差别。

从惊喜中回过神的哈利立刻激动的抱住他，不顾一旁的庞弗雷夫人就直接压着人来了一个动情的深吻。

他们正喜悦的吻得难舍难分的时候，医疗翼的门突然被嘭的一声打开了，正好赶来的卢修斯把那幕看了个正着。

卢修斯当即只觉得眼前一黑，然后他提着手里的手杖冲过去就要往哈利波特的头上招呼，气的连咒语都忘用了。

德拉科眼尖的看到，赶紧拉了哈利一下然后大喊，“爸爸！哎！冷静！”

卢修斯简直气的要死，他万万没想到千防万防，结果最该防的人没防住！真是气死了！

德拉科和哈利是他们这一届里面最先结婚的，生下来的宝宝也极受大家的宠爱。

两个人的婚姻幸福美满，羡煞旁人。

**Author's Note:**

> 一写双性就顾不上详写后穴了，咳咳，见谅见谅。  
> 这个梗真的好爽好带感！  
> 春节快乐呀！


End file.
